My Love
by Magic-Devil16
Summary: on a early morning something is bothering Gaara, will he keep it from his girlfriend or will he tell her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first FanFiction, i hope you enjoy it :3 I don't own any of the Naruto characters. The only Character i have full rights of is my original Character :)**

** i would love your feed back if you wouldn't mind taking the time to let me know what you think 3**

"Gaara, what are you doing? It's two in the morning" a sleepy female voice came from behind the young sand Shinobi. He rested his arms on the rails on the balcony and took a small step backwards and hunched over his back, his head was slumped down and he rested his chin on his chest. The young female walked over to the Shinobi and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his back. She removed her arms from around his neck and smoothly ducked under his left arm and leaned her back along the balcony rail. She reattached her arms around his neck and clung as she stared into his black outlined, ice blue eyes. "Are you okay?" her face showed nothing but concern and love for the young man, she ran long slender fingers through his deep red hair, the bright shine from the moon gave it a small sparkle, it looked almost like the surface of mars. The ninja looked back at the girl who had started to irritate him with her cute smile. She was a young woman with black hair the flowed around her shoulders, she had clear hazel eyes when united with the bright sun, in natural daylight or in the late evenings her eyes are a deep brown colour, she has pink lips that have a perfect curve when she smiles.  
He wrapped his arms around the young ladies waist and pulled her closer to him the silkiness of her night gown made is easier for his hands to rest comfortably on her hips. He leaned his head down closer to hers and planted a small soft kiss on to her warm lips, he pulled away and smiled at her before picking her up, she still had her arms around his neck only this time it was a lot tighter, he placed one arm around her back while the other supported her legs. He placed another kiss on her lips, this time it was more meaningful and deeper. The kiss broke and the girl buried her head into Gaara's neck, the smell of his aftershave was refreshing and calming, after she became comfortable it was only a few seconds before she had fallen asleep. Gaara looked down at her and smiled, he turned around and walked back through the double sliding doors that lead out to the balcony. He laid her down on her side of the bed and pulled the sheet up to her shoulders; he leaned down and kissed her forehead "good night" he whispered in her ear before moving a black strand of hair that had fallen over her right eye. He switched off the lamp sitting on the almond coloured side dresser next to the big bed. Gaara walked over to the other side of the bed and removed his track pants so he was wearing boxers and a white singlet that clung to his satisfying abs. He pulled back the sheet enough for him to climb back into his spot. Gaara wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and snuggled in comfortably next her enjoying the fruity smell escaping her hair and the feel of her smooth cold hand resting against his. It wasn't long before his mind became blank and dark, the room was quiet and he was finally drifting off asleep.

The red haired ninja started to stir in his sleep he made soft moaning noises as he began to slowly open his eyes, the bright sun shone through the sliding doors it created dots of sunshine that danced across the room through the lace of the white curtains that hung above the door, the sun warmed up the room it created a homely feeling, the smell of the rain that had fallen the night before filled the room. He pulled the sheet back and slowly sat up on his elbows. He looked around the room before looking down to his side to see that his bed was empty, he sat up completely and raised both arms to the ceiling stretching them out before letting out an outrageously loud yawn. He got up out of his bed and walked over to the glass doors, he rested his left arm above his head on the frame of the door and leaned on it, he looked over the village seeing the sun shine over the sand hills, the sweet yellow of the sun created a nice orange colour to the sand, the sand let off a great deal of heat for it only being nine o'clock in the morning, Gaara open the door and walked out he stood there a few minutes looking over the village that he was in control of.  
"You're up?" that familiar female voice bought a smile to Gaara's face; he turned around and flashed a wide grin before walking over to the woman who was standing at the door leaning against the wall. He locks her hands with his then rested his forehead on hers and gave her an Eskimo kiss.  
"Hanako, what do you think about eggs and bacon, with toast and pancakes?" he licked his lips, moved his eye brows up then back down again and created a slurping sound with his mouth and smiled again showing he white teeth, he let out a slight chuckle at the sight of her sour face.  
"Gaara, that seems like a lot of dishes, and I mean a lot of dishes, that I am going to have to clean up" she pouted her lips, with a 'humph' sounds that escaped her mouth.  
"Sourpuss" Gaara rolled his eyes and dragged the woman closer by her waist so their hips were touching. The feel of his warm hands gliding over her body sent shivers down her back, his index and pointing finger traced her spine, starting at her tailbone and slowly moved his way up to the top of neck, he lightly caressed the sides of her neck making her head roll back with pleasure. She took a small gasp of air when she felt a pair of hot lips kiss her neck just under her jaw; she moved her hands to his hair and ran her fingers through it before grasping a handful pulling at it slightly, she let out a small giggle from the slight tickling from Gaara's nose lightly brushing against her skin. she pulled away from him a little and smiled, she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him, the kiss held so much meaning, it was almost magical, the way their lips connected and moved together, their hot wet lips collided as their tongues danced together, she let out a soft moan as Gaara gently nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling away to catch his breath, he then pulled her in close to hold her against his rapidly beating heart. Among all the dizziness of the kiss and clinging to each other they noticed that it was getting later in the morning, Gaara intertwined his fingers with hers as he held her hand and lead her back into sliding door shutting it behind her, their hands unhooked as she sat down on the end of their bed watching Gaara.

Gaara walked over to the dresser that was placed on the other side of the bedroom, he opened the first draw and pulled out a pair of clean undies for himself and his girlfriend. He walked over to the left side of the bedroom to a door and opened it, he walked in a picked out a sweet pink dress with silver straps and walked back out and placed it on the bed with the underwear he got out.  
"Gaara, you can't wear that honey, it won't match your hair colour" he looked at her with an intense look, she could see the annoyance in his face. He rested his hands on her shoulders and lightly squizzed them, he raised his hands to her neck and grazed his thumb over her left cheek, he leaned down so his hot breath was hitting her face, she perked her face up to kiss Gaara but he moved back. Hanako tilted her head to the side, her smile turned into a frown and she looked to the ground at little embarrassed from the rejection of her kiss.  
"Come on" Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bathroom; he shut the door behind them and locked it, while Hanako was leaning against the wall. he turned on the shower allowing the steam to fog up the glass. He reached up above where Hanako was leaning, her face was buried into his chest, he opened the cupboard and grabbed out two Egyptian cotton towels, they both stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to fall on their naked bodies, Hanako picked up a purple loofah and ran it under the water for a few seconds before putting a honey and vanilla scented body wash on it, she rubbed it between her hands and made it frothy with bubbles. Gaara took the loofah out of her hands and began to wash her back, slowly and softly, tickling her back slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed just under her earlobe while washing her stomach. He slowly moved down and kneeled down on the floor of the shower to wash her legs then lifting up one foot at a time washing then tickling her in the sensitive arch of her foot, he stood back up and washed her arms. Hanako grabbed the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo and squirted a small dollop on her hand before massaging it into Gaara's red hair, playing around with it and spiking it up. He washed out his while Hanako grabbed the bottle of the same scented conditioner. She again placed a small amount on her hand before rubbing it all over his hair making it smooth and silky. Hanako washed off her body, and then washed her hair while Gaara washed himself, they both stood there for a few minutes in each other's arms passionately kissing moving their mouths in a synchronized motion. Gaara reached behind her and turned off the water, he opened the glass door and a cold breeze that hit them, and instant shiver climbed up Hanako's back and made her hairs stick up. Gaara wrapped a towel around her body then she cuddled in his arms trying to warm up from the heat his body was giving off. Gaara rested his chin on the top of her head for a few minutes before backing up. He winked at her before turning around to open the door, he left the bathroom and the door shut behind him. Gaara walked to the bedroom and put on the underwear he got out of the top draw, he opened the second door and got out the usual blue Jounin pants, along with his red full length jacket and grey vest, his usual attire for the days at work.

Hanako leaned up against the bathroom door, clutching the towel around her body and she slid down the door and sat on the cold, white tiles. She bought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She raised her left hand and lightly ran it across her lips remembering the kiss, the feeling that made her body jump for him, feeling the static run the her body, making her want more. He laid her head on her knees smiling at nothing, just the picture show going through her head, her heart stated to in increase, it was beating rapidly, she could feel it beating against her rib cage, her breath got caught in her throat. She stood up and walked over to the mirror, she rubbed it with her towel so she could see her reflection, the way her lips curves and the way her hair bobbed around her shoulders, looking at herself, making her get a hold of her emotions. She looked refreshing; her skin glowed from the sun that reflected off the mirror, the white walls complimented the blackness of her hair and the slight pink outline around her lips from the passionate kiss. She opened the first draw that sat under the basin and pulled out a little black bag, she unzipped it and reached in and grabbed a small bottle of tanned coloured foundation along with a powder and pad. She began to apply her makeup on her face gently messaging it into her face then putting the powder over top, she placed it on the side of the sink and pulled out some mascara and lightly blinked over the brush so it wasn't dark. She exited the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom and dropped the towel, it pooled around her feet before reaching for the underwear sitting on the bed, she slipped her legs in and pulled them up to rest on her hips, she picked up the matching bra and put that on as well. Hanako picked up the dress and held it against her body and walked over to the full body mirror, she looked at herself and smooth out a few crinkles that was formed in the middle of the dress, Hanako rolled her eyes and threw the dress down on the bed and walked into her wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of blue pants and a blue long sleeved top and slipped them on. She picked out a green vest and put that on overtop of the blue shirt, she pulled a pair of black sandals out of the shoe rack and slipped them on her feet. She walked back into the bathroom and combed through her hair before tying it back into a small pony tail, having her fringe draped over her right eye and her sides down and straightened.

Walking down the elegant hall way of their small apartment to the kitchen Hanako could smell bacon 'was he really making breakfast?' she was lost in her thoughts and before she knew it she was already standing in the kitchen. Gaara turned around and placed a plate with three pancakes on it on the table, Gaara nodded to her and she sat down at the table in front of the plate, Gaara placed a cup of coffee down next to her, Gaara winked at her before turning around grabbing his own plate of food and sat down across from her and began to eat. Hanako picked up her coffee and sipped it, smiling along the rim of the cup. "Hanako, what have you got planned for today?" Gaara reached he hand across the table with his fork and stole a small piece of bacon from Hanako's plate. She slapped his hand and the bacon feel off the fork as she swiftly spoke, she had explained to Gaara that she would be heading to the hospital to asked about training of medical nin Jutsu. Gaara and Hanako both finished their meals around the same time and placed all dishes in the sink. Gaara walked off into the lounge room leaving the dishes there. Hanako rolled her eyes, somehow, just somehow she knew this would happen, she said so herself before they went for a shower, she would get left with all the dishes. She ran the hot water in the sink and placed the plug in; Hanako squirted washing up liquid in the sink as well. She opened the cupboard under the sink and put on the pink rubber gloves that hung over a rain that was screwed onto the door. She stood at the sink and grabbed the cloth that sat on the window seel and began to wash angrily, mumbling under her breath "stupid son of a bitch, this is why I didn't want breakfast in the, motherf..., ugh ow!" she picked up a knife and accidently pricked herself with it. She slammed the knife back down into the sink. "Shit Gaara!" she called out to Gaara in an annoyed tone, there was no reply. Hanako left the dishes in the sink and took off the broken glove and looked at her finger, it was bleeding but it wasn't serious. She walked back down the hallway to go back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Hanako stopped and looked into the office on the right and noticed the desk light on, she walked in and switched it off, at that same moment a crash came from the window on the other side of the office. Hanako was grabbed from behind she tried to turned around and struggle out of the masked mans grip, but it failed. The attacker managed to get her on the floor with her hands pinned above her head why the person sat on her waist. In one last attempt to get up and away from the attacker, she pushed with all her will power, only to collapse again on the white carpet, and everything went black.


	2. The Surprise

**Hey, i am so sorry it took me so long to get the next Chapter up i was struggling with my idea.  
although it's finally here, i hope you enjoy it and i look forward to reading your reviews!**

**Enjoy 3**

Gaara walked aimlessly around his office, pacing back and forth. His office door slammed open and Temari entered with a few guards behind her. Gaara's head snapped over to her direction and his eyes widened, he walked over to her and hugged her, she hugged him back and smiled over his shoulder. Her hug was very similar to Hanako's, Gaara's body tensed up and his body started to jerk. Temari moved back and put her arms on Gaara's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

"Gaara, what is it?" Temari moved her arms up and down his shoulders trying to comfort him. Her eyes turned cold and dark, she turned her head enough just to glance over her shoulder and motion to the guards to leave them alone. They left and shut the doors behind them, so Gaara and Temari were able to speak. Temari grabbed Gaara's hand and walked him over to the white chair along the wall of his office. They both sat down and Temari put her hand on Gaara's knee. She curved a small side smile and blinked at him.

"Gaara, talk to me" she placed a hand on his cheek, she blinked a few more times before he let go. "Temari, Hanako has gone missing" He looked at the ground fiddling his thumbs. He bowed his head low and his hair fell in front of his face, he buried his face in his hands, he started to sob, before Temari held him closer to her. "I have looked everywhere, I can't find her, and we need help" Gaara stood up from the seat and walked over to his desk and sat down behind it. He pulled a scroll out from the first draw and began to write, he was writing at a fast pace, he was completely frustrated, he mind was boggled. He couldn't concentrate; the grip on the ink brush was tightening he clenched his teeth together and slammed his hand down on the table. Gaara rolled up the scroll and handed it Temari. She received the scroll and opened it a little and started to read it, Gaara jumped up to his feet and stoped her hand from opening it anymore. "Please Temari; get it to the Village hidden in the leaves, as soon as possible" Temari nodded her head and turned and walk out the door. Gaara rested his arms on his desk and laid his head down and closed his eyes, his head become heavy and he started to slip into oblivion.

The slight echo of water drops hitting the cold concrete ground woke Hanako from her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked around the room that she was in. it was dark and cold, the air was stale and it smelt of blood and mould, the room was unpleasantly moist and the cold ground was quite uncomfortable for Hanako, she slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. There seemed to be no exit, there was no light coming from anywhere, does this mean to be no door? Is there ever going to be a way out? Her head felt cloudy and her knees began to collapse, her weak, limp body kept her from being able to keep her body up. 'I wouldn't try standing if i were you' a low husky voice appeared out of nowhere, a pair of big yellow eyes appeared out of the shadows, a small chuckle echoed through the dark room. 'W-w-what do you want with me?' she stuttered, mainly because she was cold but fright stuck a small cord in her body.\

The piercing yellow eyes grew closer to Hanako as they stepped out of the shadows, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she was able to see the eyes appear on a head as it slowly stepped into the small amount of light. The head appeared on an orange lanky body that spiked from the tip of its head to the tip of its tail. This creature had a cheeky smile that reached from one ear to the other, the closer it got to Hanako it looked almost like a Cheshire cat. 'I don't want anything to do with you.' The low husky voice announced as it came completely out of the darkness. It was a cat, with a could headband around its neck. 'Do you remember yesterday morning, when you asked Gaara if he was alright?' the cat curiously asked as it circled her looking at her with that same cheeky smile. Hanako thought about it for a minute or so before a sort of light bulb bad been switch on in her brain. 'Why, yes.' She looked at the ground as she focused on her memory, her jay dropped as her eyes widened. 'He never gave me an answer.'


End file.
